One More Morning At Watford
by literarylove365
Summary: This story takes place the morning after "Firsts and Lasts", my other Carry On fanfiction. Snowbaz one step further.


**One More Morning at Watford**

This story takes place the morning after "Firsts and Lasts", my other Carry On fanfiction. You can read this one on its own, but it's better if you read "Firsts and Lasts" prior to this chapter! :)

 **Baz**

I wake up before Simon and glance out the window. It's still dark but I can tell dawn is just below the horizon, casting light purple shadows across the hills of Watford.

When I look down, my view is even more stunning—Simon's head is tilted towards mine, one arm lazily draped across his forehead and other resting on his chest. A desperate kind of hunger pools in the lower half of my body…

As I lift myself up to get a better look at him, another kind of hunger shoots through me. _Damn._ I haven't properly fed since yesterday before the ball and I shouldn't try to wait much longer.

I look down at Simon again. Is this real? All those nights I spent watching him and dreaming about this. Fantasizing that we would peel each other's clothes off in his bed and he wouldn't be able to get enough of me and I of him. _That actually happened._

I don't want to get out of bed but I know he'll be right here when I get back, so I slip out of the covers, quietly throw on jeans and a jumper and go hunt.

 **Simon**

The door to our room gently pulls shut stirring me from sleep, but I don't bother to open my eyes. The bed is too warm, too soft. Baz must need blood and didn't want to wake me.

I lie in the bed and drift in and out of sleep for a while longer. With my eyes still closed, I smile against the pillow and replay last night in my mind. I recall the look on Baz's face while he hovered over me moaning with pleasure. I've never seen a more beautiful, vulnerable expression on his face. My skin burns just thinking about it. When I open my eyes, sunlight is beginning to peek through our window. I decide it 's finally time to get up, pull back the covers, go to the bathroom, and then dig in our wardrobe for pajama pants.

I walk towards the window with the soft, grey pants in my hands and I can't help but notice the way the light washes over the hills of Watford and bathes the campus in an orange glow. My eyes reluctantly travel towards the chapel and I feel a chill race down my spine and close my eyes for a moment.

"Morning."

Baz's voice startles me and I turn around quickly. "How did you come in so quietly?"

"Vampire stealth," he responds with a smirk as he eyes me deviously.

 **Baz**

I open the door as quietly as possible in case he's still sleeping and slip in the room.

Simon is leaning against the edge of the window with his eyes closed looking like Michelangelo's David. That desperate kind of hunger returns.

He's startled when I greet him and I stare at him, my eyes blazing with need as he just stands at the window holding pajama pants, but not wearing them. _What a tease._

I close the door and move towards him, "For the 7 years we lived together, you would barely unbutton a shirt in front of me. Slow torture to what I always assumed would be unrequited love. Now you're standing there trying to torture me differently..."

 **Simon**

Baz crosses the room and crashes into me; I respond in full force. I moan in his mouth, I can't help it, and I feel him smile against my lips. We both fall over into my bed, rolling over each other, a cacophonous clash of deep kisses and roaming hands.

Last night was amazing and new. Intimate, yet tender. This is different. Aggressive. I need him so desperately that I'm in physical pain.

"Why are you still fully clothed?" I ask as I pull away for a moment.

"Well, I wasn't going to hunt in the nude," he responds with a smirk as he pulls his jumper over his head. " _You_ haven't had clothes on for the past ten hours."

"I know. It's liberating," I grin. I dart my eyes to his bed. "Your bed this time."

 **Baz**

Yes. _My bed._ Next item on my "Simon Snow Fantasy Checklist".

 **Simon**

Baz pulls me towards his bed and my hands are on the button to his jeans. His jeans and boxers are on the floor in seconds and we fall into his bed. I land on top of him and our hips press against each other without anything to hinder us. Baz's legs are wrapped around my waist and he roughly pulls me against him while our lips travel over each other's mouths, necks and shoulders. He pushes against my chest and practically throws me against the pillows as he climbs on top of me.

I grab the back of his neck, kiss him and can't help but think that this feels like the time we got into a fight during our fourth year on the football pitch…except this is more erotic and more satisfying. A moan escapes from the back of my throat and he kisses me deeply as if he's trying to devour it.

His hands are not caressing me gently; his nails are digging into me and I feel a dark sort of pleasure radiate through my body. I look down and I notice his nails have drawn a little trail of blood across my hips.

"Lick the blood," I pant.

He pulls his mouth away from my neck, follows my eyes and stares back at me, stunned. "Are you sure?" he breathes.

"Yes. I want you to do it. _Now_."

 **Baz**

I can't keep my mouth away from his skin. I get so carried away that my nails dig into him and I draw blood from his hips.

Then he tells me to _lick. the. blood._

My love for him is even greater than my lust for blood so I know that I'm not going to hurt him, but my need for blood and my need for Simon Snow briefly merge and I feel the taste of Simon's blood and his skin on my tongue...

If it is possible to die from pleasure, my heartbeats are numbered.

Simons makes a whimpering noise as my mouth moves further down his hips; I don't want to stop but my nerves begin to get the best of me. _What if he isn't ready for this yet? What if he doesn't like it?_ I graze my lips across the thin skin along his hipbone and he can tell that I'm hesitating. _What if I'm not good at it?_

"Basilton Grimm-Pitch," he says. "If your mouth doesn't find its goal in five seconds, I'm going to set off the Roommate Anathema on our last day in this room."

A laugh escapes my throat and I look up at him. I'm pretty sure the Anathema is no longer a concern since Simon lost his magic, but I deeply appreciate the reference. And the reassurance.

I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding and wrap my mouth around him. He groans and writhes beneath me, but I grab his hips to still him so I can take control. I leave one hand on his hip and let the other stroke him hastily before I let my tongue travel down the length of him.

 **Simon**

My body is on fire with pleasure; there is no coherent thought to describe how Baz's mouth feels around me. _Aleister. Fucking. Crowley._

 **Baz**

He's able to hold on a lot longer than he did last night and I find myself incredibly impressed at his stamina. When his moans sound more desperate and he can't stop himself from thrusting his hips so he that he slides deeper down my throat, I let him release himself into my mouth and his hands run through my hair as he screams.

 **Simon**

I should feel exhausted after my body just felt like it shattered into a thousand heavenly pieces, but my immediate thought is the desire—no, the _need_ —to make Baz feel the way I just felt.

His head is resting on my hips as he catches his own breath. I run my hands through his dark hair, he glances up at me and rolls on his back. My eyes roam down his body and I swing myself on top of him. "Don't worry," I grin. "You're next."

Baz smiles and lets out a shaky breath as my kisses travel from his neck down his chest, across his stomach and towards his hips.

I want to taste him so badly. My hand travels around him and I let my tongue roll across him; he gasps when my lips touch him and he spreads his legs so I can move closer.

 **Baz**

 _Make this last, Baz. Don't embarrass yourself._ Last night it only took seconds for me to fall apart in Simon's hands. Now that his mouth is gliding down me and his hands are rapidly stroking me, I grip the sheets trying to make myself last longer. I briefly consider—" **candle in the wind"—** but decide I'm in no state of mind to make that work properly.

"S-Simon," I breathe. "Stop for a moment."

Simon looks up at me, a little dazed and slightly confused. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"You're not doing anything wrong, love. You're doing everything right. I just want don't want this moment to be over so quickly."

He smiles and lets go of me, moving back up towards my face. He gently kisses me, my body relaxes and I regain a little control over the waves threatening to send me into oblivion.

Simon pulls back from my lips and whispers, "If it's over too soon, we'll just do it again." He grins mischievously and lets his mouth travel back to my lower body.

When he starts to stroke me again and his mouth envelops me, I'm able to relax and enjoy every sensation that his warm mouth sends through my body. _He is so good at this_ , I think to myself. Years of sexual tension that I harbored inside me now freely escape.

When I feel my body begin to tense, my hips arch forward. Without the slightest hesitation, Simon pulls me deeper into his mouth than I thought was physically possible. I'm trying to say his name, but it just sounds like incomprehensible noise and I can feel him smile against me as he pulls me in and out of his mouth.

"Faster…Simon," I manage to say as he pulls his mouth away again. He crawls behind me so that he is leaning against the pillows and my back is pressed against his chest as he reaches around my waist from behind. I lean back against him and let his hands work their magic.

When my body collapses against him, I cry out his name and feel like I'm transported out of our room into some state of nirvana. Colors dull, the only thing I can feel is the overwhelming sensation of pleasure.

Simon keeps his arms tightly wrapped around me as if he's afraid I'm going to slip away. I take a deep breath and twist my body around to face him so I can look at him.

Simon runs his hands through my hair again and my heart is completely full. "Baz, I can't help but wish I had realized how I felt about you sooner. We could have shared so many nights and mornings like this already."

"We never would have made it to class," I say.

"True," he replies. "Definitely would have taken a toll on my attendance record and my meals."

I laugh, "There is no way even _this_ could have kept _you_ away from meals."

"I don't know…Watford food is good, but it never made me feel like _this_." He feigns contemplation for a moment and jokingly replies, "Maybe close, but not quite."

I lift my eyebrows and laugh again. I quickly realize I've laughed more in the past few hours than I have in the past seven years; this amazing, golden-haired man is truly the center of my universe.

"As much as I want to stay here all day, I think it's time for us to put on clothes," I sigh and grab Simon's hand to pull him out of the bed.

Before I can move towards the wardrobe, Simon gently pulls me back for a moment. "We truly do have a lifetime ahead of us, don't we?"

I reach for his face and rest my forehead against his. "Simon Snow, I want to share everything with you and we have nothing but time ahead of us. Nothing is holding us back, nothing is chasing us, nothing is preventing us from forging ahead and taking advantage of all this world has to offer us."

"We have time," he nods determinedly.

"A lifetime."


End file.
